


Спортсменка, красавица, умница и девушка Нойера? (Анита)

by flowerseverywhere



Category: manuel neuer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Sexual Content, Русский | Russian, Юмор, выдуманная история, любовь, секс, сексуальные сцены, фанфик на русском
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerseverywhere/pseuds/flowerseverywhere
Summary: Аните Майер скоро исполнится лишь 20 лет, она уже профессиональный игрок и играет за клуб 2й немецкой лиги по гандболу г. Веренберга, учится в университете на менеджера индустрии моды и ещё инфлюэнсер, блондинка, целеустремлённая, амбициозная и недурна собой. Её цель достичь в жизни максимального успеха во всем, очень удачно выйти замуж, причём не плохо бы за миллионера. Короче говоря, она считает, что в жизни нет ничего невозможного, пусть даже если для достижения цели, нужно убрать с пути все и вся...*** история содержит довольно откровенные описания сексуальных сцен. Не для читателей младше 16 лет.***
Relationships: Manuel Neuer / Anita Meyer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Реальные имена персонажей и названия городов отчасти изменены.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is also available in English on wattpad and spiritfanfiction sites.  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sporty-beauty-clever-and-neuers-girlfriend-anita-19273168  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/226376615-sporty-beauty-clever-and-neuer%27s-girlfriend-anita  
> На русском с фотографиями: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/226379143-спортсменка-красавица-умница-и-девушка-нойера

Часть 1. - Фотография на память

Тогда, в сезоне прошлого года, Анита Майер ещё была с командой города Верланген, в бундеслиге. Она обожала гандбол и хотела по возможности добиться в этом спорте максимального успеха. Её имя было не так уж мало известно в этом виде спорта в стране. В свои тогдашние 18 лет она уже достигла нескольких вершин. 

В тот день она с девочками по её гандбольной команде была в аэропорту Мюнхена и они ждали свой рейс. Они отправлялись в совместную поездку в Париж, организованную клубом, на пасхальные выходные. Настроение у всех было замечательное. Яркая симпатичная блондинка Анита, рождённая в год миллениума, с карими глазами, выделялась из группы девочек. Она почти всегда видела вещи позитивно. Когда они с командой проигрывали, она не раскисала, а усердно продолжала работать над собой, чтобы стать лучше. В школе, как она принципиально считала, надо учиться отлично, чтобы получить позже высшее образование. Поэтому она непременно хотела поступить в этом году в университет. Её очень интересовала мода и она уже штудировала подходящие университеты поблизости. У неё был парень, Макс, с которым она встречалась. Но он ей не очень был интересен. Ей казалось, что он не для неё. Ей надо было чего то большего. В общем Макс любил ее, а она его так себе. Она считала, что вообще любовь - не нужная фигня и только мешает идти вперёд по жизни. 

Анита смеялась громче всех, когда другая девушка из ее группы рассказывала какую-то историю. Люди посматривали на неё. Её заметил и идущий на регистрацию своего рейса знаменитый первый номер Германии и ФК Баварии Мюнхен голкипер Мануэль Нойер. 

Он подумал: "Чем-то она напоминает мне мою Нину 

Он подумал: "Чем-то она напоминает мне мою Нину... гм... Ну наверное что маленькая, хрупкая и блондинка". Тут одна из девушек тоже увидела Нойера и пихнула в бок стоящую рядом Аниту: "Посмотри! Это ж... это ж Мануэль Нойер!" Он был в белом пуловере, он был не брит и на нем была чёрная кепка. Анита быстро повернулась в сторону, куда показывала девушка. И тут ей пришла в голову мысль: "Вот кто мне нужен!" Анита быстро достала из сумки свою визитку и сказала: "Так, девочки! Пойдемте-ка делать фото!" И группа девчонок поторопилась в направлении голкипера.  
Мануэль конечно же нисколько не удивился, что к нему подошли за автографами, просьбами сделать селфи и т.д. Но времени у него было в обрез, он торопился на свой рейс и поэтому ответил вежливо: "Хорошо, давайте я вам распишусь, но фотографию сделаем только одну, со всеми вместе. Я тороплюсь". Пока он быстро чиркал всем на чем попало: кому на футболках, кому на руке, кому на рюкзаке (кто ж ожидал его так внезапно встретить?), он поглядывал искоса на Аниту, а она как только могла соблазнительнее улыбалась ему, не отрывая от него взгляда. Она знала, что это было её оружием по "завоеванию" мужского пола и оно практически всегда 100 % срабатывало, если ей это было нужно. Но Мануэль внешне не показывал никакой реакции. Он не знал Аниту! Когда они все вместе встали, чтобы сделать фотографию, Анита быстренько заняла место рядом с ним и по наглому обняла его сзади. Она с удовольствием почувствовала, что и он обнял её. Визитка была у неё наготове и она незаметно сунула её ему в задний карман джинс. Мануэль коротко посмотрел на неё с удивлением, но встретив умоляющий и нежный взгляд больших карих глаз, почему то был не в состоянии произнести не слова. Анита сказала ему улыбаясь: "От всех нас, гандболисток клуба Верланген, большое спасибо за вами уделённое нам время!" Он кивнул и ответив: "Никаких проблем!" И с этими словами он ещё раз взглянув на Аниту повернулся и отправился на регистрацию. А она подумала, смотря ему вслед: "Ну боженька, помоги мне и в этот раз! Этот голубчик мне нужен и он будет мой! И плевать мне, что у него жена!" Сара, та самая, которая первая увидела Нойера, шепнула на ухо Аните: "А он красавец все таки. Я все время мечтала увидеть каков он в жизни, так же хорош, как по телевизору. А он ещё лучше. Везёт же его жене! Анита! А он на тебя между прочим смотрел!" Анита довольно улыбнулась, но ничего не ответила. Она подумала: "И не только красавец, а ещё и миллионер, профессионал высокого класса и такая личность! Не мужчина, а шедевр!"

Мануэль летел в самолёте и у него перед глазами то и дело вставало лицо этой девушки из аэропорта, её глаза и губы. "А она ничего так, хорошенькая" - подумал он - "гандболистка... это интересно". Вдруг он вспомнил, что когда они фотографировались, она что-то засунула ему в карман. Он быстро залез туда и в руках у него оказалась визитка. На ней было написано: "Анита Майер. Профессиональный игрок по гандболу. Клуб Верланген. Адрес эл. почты..." Он усмехнулся, выбросил визитку в мусор и стал смотреть в окно. Он задумался: "Прикольная девчонка. Что она себе воображает? Что я ей напишу? Во даёт!" Самолёт приземлился и перед тем, как встать с кресла, чтобы пойти на выход, Мануэль быстро достал визитку Аниты из мусорки и засунул обратно в карман, пока не соображая собственно за чем.


	2. Запретный плод сладок

Анита была грустна и счастлива одновременно. Грустна, потому что прошло несколько недель, а она так и не получила никакого письма от Нойера. Она кусала губы от досады думая: "Наверное он так любит свою жену, что больше никого не видит. Даже если и внешне это не так выглядит". Она больше стала смотреть футбол со своим другом Максом. Макс был фанатом ФК Баварии и не пропускал ни одного матча по телевидению. Анита присаживалась к нему и смотрела, как играет Нойер. Ей безумно нравился его стиль, его высококлассность, его шикарная фигура. Она восхищалась им. Анита и раньше видела, как он играет, и всегда и всем говорила, что Нойер её кумир и его целеустремлённость и высокий профессионализм были для неё примером. Но сейчас её интерес к нему вырос ещё и с другой стороны. Он и так ей нравился внешне, но увидев его в живую, она призналась себе, что он ей понравился больше, чем можно. От него так и пёрло харизмой, не говоря уже, что он и так был чертовски красив и сексуально привлекателен. "Какой он сладенький" - облизываясь и мечтая думала она.

Макс заметил, что подружка стала больше смотреть футбол и удивлялся. Но он видел это как комплимент в свой адрес: его девушка интересуется его хобби. Анита сидела обнявшись с Максом и смотрела на Нойера, с тоской вспоминая их встречу в аэропорту, его дерзкие, но в то же время такие нежные голубые глаза, внимательно и вопросительно смотрящие на неё. В них был интерес, был! Она почувствовала его. И у неё ещё была маленькая надежда. Она не унывала, думая, что ещё найдёт способ, как-нибудь встретить его. При этом её не интересовало, что он был женат.

Наконец-то Анита нашла себе подходящий университет и её приняли туда на обучение с нового учебного года. Теперь она сможет учиться на менеджера индустрии моды и кто знает, может ей когда-нибудь даже удастся создать свою собственный бренд. Университет находился в одном из южно-германских городков, а это было в несколько сотен километров от города, где она ещё жила с родителями. Поэтому ей пришлось ещё подыскивать там себе подходящую квартирку. Её радовало, что и это получилось. В спортивной карьере всё тоже шло как по маслу. Ей поступили предложения от двух других гандбольных клубов и поскольку она очень хотела перемен после нескольких лет в клубе Верланген, после некоторых раздумий она приняла приглашение клуба второй лиги в городе Веренберге. Это было идеально, так как находилось менее чем 20 км от университета. Её ценили как игрока в мире женского гандбола и она непременно хотела продвинуться в своём успехе и дальше, совершенствуя и совершенствуя свою игру. 

Кто такая Анита Майер знал уже и Мануэль Нойер. Пользуясь связями связями в гандбольном мире Германии он, приехав домой, навёл справки про эту девушку. И чем больше информации он узнавал, тем больше она импонировала ему. Ему даже стало известно, что он сам был одним из её кумиров, и ему было естественно приятно. Он просмотрел её инстаграм и Фейсбук и чувствовал, что эта хорошенькая девушка зажигает в нём ещё и другой интерес. "Какая сладенькая конфеточка" - думал он. Она была на 7 лет моложе его жены и от неё так и веяло юностью. Он это почувствовал ещё во время этой короткой встречи в аэропорту. В инстаграме на сайте её гандбольного клуба она была хороша в спортивной форме, не говоря уже на других сайтах, где она позировала в модной элегантной одежде и секси-шмотках. И Мануэль невольно почувствовал желание ощутить вкус её губ и тела. Он понимал, что это неправильно, что она возможно слишком молода, что он вообще женат. "А хочет ли она тоже этого?" - подумал он. Но её взгляд в аэропорту говорил ему, что шансы на это у него есть. И как бы он не хотел отодвинуть мысли о ней куда подальше, они назойливо появлялись снова. И он, глядя на её фотки и видео в инстаграме, ловил себя на мысли, что его желание уже так просто не уйдёт.

В июне в инстаграме жены Нойера Нелли появились фотографии двухлетней годовщины их свадьбы и потом фото их счастливых вместе во время отпуска. Анита видела эти фото, она уже давно абонировала и его и его жену, чтобы следить за всем. И ей было безумно больно видеть эти фотографии. Она уже постепенно стала терять надежду, что у неё есть шанс, видя как он счастлив со своей женой. Если бы Анита знала тогда, что ссоры и раздоры между ним и супругой уже давно были довольно нередким явлением.  
Так и тогда, когда он и Нелли были в летнем отпуске и отмечали свои два года со дня свадьбы, они снова поругались. Причин для ссор вообще находилось много.   
На этот раз сразу после этой ссоры в отпуске Мануэль уехал кататься один на велосипеде, чтобы прийти в себя и отвлечься, оставив Нелли одну в отеле. Во время отдыха на прогулке он вынул свой айфон из рюкзака и решительно написал Аните электронное письмо. В нём стояло:  
"Привет! Ты можешь дать мне свой номер телефона? Я не люблю писать письма. МН. (Аэропорт Мюнхена. Апрель 2019 г)"

Анита сначала не поверила своим глазам, прочитав это письмо, чуть не выпрыгнув от радости из своих штанов. Мануэлю даже не нужно было подписывать буквами МН и указывать место их "знакомства". Она словно почувствовала кто это, хотя по адресу его электронной почты это было не очевидно. Довольная Анита сразу засветилась улыбкой и подумала: "Значит мои шансы не так уж и плохи". Она быстро написала в ответ только номер своего телефона.   
Мануэль довольно улыбнулся, и его тело наполнилось приятным теплом предвкушения. Он смело сразу же набрал её номер.  
\- Алё, - как можно нежнее произнесла она. У неё был приятный голосок.  
Когда он услышал её голос, так сексуально звучащий, мурашки пробежались по его телу. Он было начал объяснять кто он, как Анита перебила его все тем же нежным голоском:  
\- Я знаю кто ты. И я очень рада твоему звонку.   
На его лице появилась ещё одна довольная улыбка.


	3. Шампанское и прочие удовольствия

Их встреча произошла в одном из тихих и незаметных отелей. Он ждал её там в тот день, в обеденное время, словно манны небесной. У них было всего около 1,5 часа. Конечно он знал, что он полный дурак, что так радуется их встрече, и что вообще это всё неправильно. Но ему так хотелось чего-то нового, чего-то возможно лучшего. Он так устал от ссор с Ниной, что хотел просто отвлечься. Когда он в тот день позвонил Аните и попросил о встрече, ему очень понравилась её реакция.  
-Если ты так хочешь? Я с удовольствием. Все эти недели я думала о тебе и буду очень рада побыть с тобой. - своим мягким, тонким и таким соблазняющим голосом проворковала она. А потом спросила, прикинувшись дурочкой: - А что мы будем делать?  
\- А что только ты захочешь! - нежно ответил Ману.

Анита уже по телефону сводила его с ума. Поэтому когда он ехал на реальную встречу с ней, он был уже готов, более чем готов. И только и думал, как хоть немного попридержать себя, чтобы не уложить её сразу в постель, а хотя бы предложить ей что-нибудь выпить, заказать еду в номер. Он уже весь горел от предвкушения и он ругал себя на чем свет стоит, что он снова похоже влюбился не в ту, которую надо. При этом даже ещё не зная, что она за человек. Хотя, последнее его пока не очень волновало. Он просто хотел её, хотел по-мужски, всякими безумными способами. И это было то, что сейчас для него было важно.

Анита не сказав никому, куда отправляется (Ману попросил об абсолютной секретности ввиду своего статуса), тщательно привела себя в идеальнейший порядок, одела симпатичное, но не яркое и не очень короткое платье, обворожительное новенькое нижнее белье и вся счастливая, гордая и довольная с предвкушением чего-то такого большого отправилась в отель, который Мануэль назвал ей для встречи. У неё возникали перед глазами разные горячие сценарии. Она должна была признаться себе, что немного волновалась. Ведь это был не кто-нибудь, а Мануэль Нойер. Ей очень льстило, что он похоже "клюнул на её удочку" и предложил уединённую встречу. И это несмотря на то, что он женат!!! Последнее ей, в принципе, было по боку. Она знала, что Нелли отбила его у его бывшей подруги, с которой он был больше пяти лет, и поэтому ей не казалось чем-то невозможным сделать то же самое. Она ехала и думала, что сказать ему, как сказать, как себя вести, потому что понимала своей маленькой, но умной головкой, что от этой встречи может даже зависеть её будущее. А своё будущее она хотела видеть женой миллионера.

И вот она уже решительно стучится в дверь номера, в котором они договорились встретиться. Мануэль вскочил и открыл дверь, забыв от волнения спросить кто там. Увидев её он широко улыбнулся, сердце застучало в его груди, как бешеное. Он показал ей войти и закрыв дверь сказал взволновано:  
-Привет! - и позволил себе поцеловать её в щеку, ощутив при этом приятно дурманящий запах, исходящий от неё. Затем он спросил посерьёзнев: - Надеюсь тебя никто не видел, что ты идёшь сюда?  
Анита улыбнулась, немного оторопела, увидев его такого другого, но безумно шикарного, и ласково положив ему руку на грудь, отрицательно помотала головой.  
-Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? Или может мы закажем ещё обед в номер? - спросил уже начинающий прерывисто дышать Мануэль, быстро оглядывая её с головы до ног.  
Анита почувствовала его волнение и радость наполнила её всю. Радость и мгновенное дико сексуальное желание. "Боже! Как же он красив! Как мужественен! И он может быть сегодня моим!" - подумала коротко она и не долго думая, кинулась ему на шею и прильнула к его губам, решив про себя: "Будь, что будет..."  
Мануэль был приятно поражён инициативе, он тут же жадно подхватил её порыв, страстно начав целовать её, притянув к себе и крепко прижав, властно проникая в её рот и распаляясь всё больше и больше влечением к ней. Особенно когда встретил её нежный горячий язык, требующий большего. Его руки уже гуляли по её спине и одной рукой он спустился до её ягодиц и сжал их. Анита застонала в поцелуе от охвативших её классных ощущений, но оторвалась от него и сказала капризно, играя с ним глазами:  
-Подожди! Я хочу немного шампанского!  
Мануэль сначала оторопел, сглотнул, но пошёл к холодильнику, чтобы достать напитки. Налив себе и ей немного шампанского смешав его с апельсиновым соком - они всё таки были за рулём - он протянул ей почти дрожащими руками бокал и улыбнувшись сказал, поднимая бокал:  
-За встречу!  
Анита улыбнулась этой своей обвораживающей улыбкой, от которой у многих шли мурашки по телу, в том числе и у напротив её стоящего, ответила тем же, и подумала: "Неужели ты Мануэль как и все мужчины и тебя настолько легко завоевать!" Они, не прекращая смотреть друг другу в глаза, отпили из своих бокалов. Затем, она мягко взяла у него бокал из рук и поставив его на стол вместе со своим сказала нежно, обнимая его за шею:  
-Я так понимаю у нас не очень много времени?  
Мануэль сглотнул и дрожа и сгорая внутри от предвкушения того, что сейчас скорее всего произойдёт, кивнул. Через секунду он уже ощущал её руки, ласкающие его грудь, а затем аккуратно задирающие его футболку и скользящие по его животу на грудь. "Какими нежными они были!" Анитина макушка была где-то на уровне его ключицы. По его груди посыпались её горячие поцелуи и тащившийся Мануэль не выдержав больше подхватил её и положил на кровать. Он лёг сверху, жадно и глубоко начав целовать её. От неё пахло свежестью, юностью. Это возбуждало его ещё больше. Одну руку он запустил в её белокурые длинные волосы, а другой уже залезал рукой под её платье, массируя её грудь. Анита блаженствовала, как на седьмом небе, и сначала, казалось, отдалась этому чувству без остатка. Но потом как бы опомнилась, отвела его руку, оттолкнула его слегка и встав перед ним на кровать, начала раздеваться, улыбаясь и пристально глядя в его глаза. “Для такой молодушки весьма неплохо” - подумал ошарашенный Мануэль и предался наслаждению от созерцания представшей перед ним картины. Анита медленно и красиво сняла платье через голову и осталась стоять с раздвинутыми ногами по его бокам в великолепном чёрном нижнем белье, которое так контрастировало с её белыми почти как снег, длинными волосами и карими глазами и великолепной белой кожей, что у него захватило дух. Он буквально пожирал её глазами, каждый сантиметр и представлял вкус её юного тела. Она увидела в его глазах восхищение, его шальной жаждущий взгляд гулял по её телу. Можно было подумать, что он не занимался сексом целый год. Тогда Анита наклонилась к нему и поцеловала его в губы, за ухом, провела языком вдоль шеи. Его запах одурманил её. Он пах настоящим мужчиной, взрослым мужчиной, а не каким-то юнцом Максом. Она поднялась снова перед ним и расстегнув лифчик демонстративно сорвала его с себя и швырнула в сторону. Мануэль сглотнул. Его возбуждение достигало предела. Анита страстно провела руками по своему телу и дойдя до трусиков, быстро избавилась и от них. Мануэль чуть не сошёл с ума и хотел было схватить Аниту. В его мыслях было перевернуть её, поставить на все четыре и оттрахать сзади. Но у девушки были другие планы. Она протянула руку, строго показывая, чтобы он соблюдал дистанцию, и опустившись перед ним на колени, стала расстёгивать его джинсы. Через трусы она почувствовала его возбуждённый член и нежно помассировала его через материал. Ману издал лёгкий стон и на ткани она увидела мокрое пятнышко. Тогда она решительно стянула с него джинсы и помогла снять ему футболку. Затем она села на него и стала массировать его грудь, соски, руки, плечи. Потом она взяла его руку и облизала его пальцы. Мануэль дрожал от наслаждения и все больше поражался этой девушке. Она была ещё так молода по сравнению с ним и уже такой искусной любовницей. Это завело его настолько, что он потерял всякий контроль над собой, застонал от наслаждения и прикрыв глаза тоже взялся массировать её грудь, бедра, гладить живот. Анита привстала на колени, направила его руку на её промежность и он сразу вошёл туда двумя пальцами. Она вскрикнула от удовольствия, забыв где они, и затем буквально сорвала с него трусы, сразу жадно кинувшись ртом на его уже давно вставший член. К её удовольствию он был таким большим, как она себе его представляла, и она с наслаждением начала “обрабатывать” его всяческими ласками, применяя губы и язык. Ману издал непонятные звуки. Он потерял голову от накрывшего его неимоверного наслаждения. Он стонал, рычал, больно держал её за волосы и направляя её голову как надо. И она старалась вовсю, сама наслаждаясь процессом. А потом вдруг быстро прервала это занятие и ловко запрыгнула на него. Почувствовав, как его горячий член вошёл в неё, что разлило по её телу блаженное тепло, она смело начала плавные движения. Ману конечно же не сопротивлялся, он всецело отдался её власти, массируя её грудь и слегка улыбаясь. Она взяла его руку и положила себе на клитор показывая, что он должен там делать, и, почувствовав приятное ощущения, улыбнулась, получив что надо. Она усилила свои движения на нем и очень скоро они задрожали в накрывшем их обоюдном сумасшедшем оргазме.

Они лежали рядом обнявшись и молчали, думая каждый о своём. Она легонько гладила его по груди и потом перелезла на его живот и посмотрела в глаза, немного нагло и победно улыбаясь.  
-Боже! Ты восхитительна. Я получил огромное наслаждение. - прошептал нежно Мануэль, погладив её по волосам и притянув её в нежный благодарный поцелуй. Её красивые пухлые губки пленили его уже с первого взгляда.  
-Охотно, мой сладкий. Удовольствие было взаимно. - широко улыбнувшись ответила Анита.  
-Пожалуйста! Об этом никто не должен узнать! Никто. Ты понимаешь?  
-Я разве похожа на дуру? Не беспокойся, Мануэль. - нежно проведя ему пальчиком по носу и губам ответила она и подумала: “Боже! Он с головы до ног чертовски хорош собой! И я уже похоже не на шутку влюбилась”, - и она нежно положила ему голову на грудь. - "Хотя этого и не было в моих планах..."  
Вдруг Мануэль вскочил в постели как ошпаренный: - Я надеюсь, ты принимаешь противозачаточные?  
У него был такой испуганный вид, что Анита звонко рассмеялась, успокоив его, погладив по щеке: - Конечно! Глупенький ты мой!


	4. Да или нет?

Мануэль ехал домой в машине и прокручивал в голове каждую деталь свидания с Анитой. Он был в таком состоянии, что уже хотел вернуться обратно и снова заняться с ней любовью. Но он понимал, это было невозможно. Анита уже тоже должна была покинуть отель и у неё были свои обязательства, так же как и у него свои. Она свела его с ума. Ему надо было что-то наврать Нелли, где он так долго шатался после тренировки. Опять его посетило это противное чувство, как тогда с Катариной, когда он ей впервые изменил с Нелли. Он вспомнил как тогда ненавидел себя, точно так же как и сейчас. И вот, он повторил то же самое, во второй раз! И опять у него создалось такое ощущение, что это свидание с Анитой, было не последнее. “Что значит не последнее!? Это всё зависит только от тебя, болван! Не позвонишь ей больше, ничего больше и не будет. И всё будет хорошо!” - думал он про себя. - “Хорошо… А что собственно будет хорошо? Ничего. У нас сплошные ссоры с Нелли. Она хочет детей, а я вообще не уверен хочу ли я их именно с ней. Да и меня нет времени на них сейчас! Вообще! У меня сейчас в голове только карьера и её последние годы. И они должны стать незабываемы! А Нелли тут лезет со своим ребёнком. Не подождать ей понимаете ли ещё года 3-4.”

Анита была на тренировке и её все бесило как никогда. У неё ничего не получалось. Она снова увидела счастливые фото Мануэля и Нелли в инстаграме и она не понимала, что она сделала не так во время их горячей встречи. Ей показалось, что он остался доволен. Она никогда наверное не забудет его прощального, быстрого, извиняющегося поцелуя, когда он спешил покинуть номер отеля и некоторое смущение. Но с тех пор прошёл месяц и от него никаких признаков жизни. Только эти чёртовы фото с его женой.

Гандболистка подумала, что Мануэль больше ей не позвонит. С Максом спать она больше не могла и с психу, что от Ману ни слуху ни духу, отшила Макса куда подальше, сказав, что между ними всё кончено. Макс был в отчаянии, ничего не понимая, что он сделал не так. Никто из её близких не понял этого её шага, кроме её лучшей подруги, или двух, которые тогда были с ней в аэропорту и фоткались с Мануэлем и которым она похвасталась своим свиданием со звездой футбола.  
Вскоре нарисовался и другой бойфренд. Он был двадцатилетний футболист из клуба Нюрнберг 2 и приклеился к ней вдруг после одного её матча и Анита с горя решила перепихнуться с ним раз другой. Ник, как его звали, решил, что красавица Анита теперь его подруга и звал её периодически к себе, позаниматься с ней сексом, таскал на свои матчи, на которых ей было скучно. Перед глазами у неё стоял Мануэль, его совершенная голкиперская игра, и также его голубые желающие её глаза, его горячее, прерывистое дыхание, его улыбка после...  
Аните было больно. Она была практически "в горе". Мануэль Нойер запал ей в душу и она очень хотела повторить их встречу. И к тому же каково потерять такую добычу? И она решилась на то, что ещё не делала никогда. Попозировать в нижнем белье от одного производителя и опубликовать это в инстаграме. Она же инфлюенсер в конце концов.

Ману сидел у себя на террасе и пролистывал разные странички в инсте с хэштегом Мануэль Нойер и вдруг он увидел фото сделанное с Анитой и другими девушками в аэропорту Мюнхена пару месяцев назад. Он улыбнулся, сердце его забилось, когда он вспомнил их отельное горячее свидание, и поскольку с ним на террасе сидела Нелли и тоже смотрела в свой айфон и писала что-то там, он решил выйти в гостиную и послать Аните в личку сообщение, продублировав туда это самое фото. Он прислал ❤🔥💔. Потом он увидел под фото хэштег Анита Майер и прошёлся по нему. Там он сразу наткнулся на день назад опубликованное фото Аниты в секси-белье а также другие её ранее опубликованные фото с ней, с какой то маркой духов и прочие фото, где она представляла те или иные шмотки или продукты. Увидев это фото в красивом белье, он почувствовал некое неудобство в штанах, и перед ним снова всплыли некоторые детали их любовной встречи. "Черт! Как она меня заводит!" - подумал он. На страничке гандбольного клуба, где она играла, он видел её в спортивной форме и улыбнулся себе, понимая: “Она мне нравится все больше и больше”. И он взял и “написал” ей ещё одно сообщение, переслав ей её фотку в нижнем белье: 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

Анита любила лошадей, как и жена Мануэля. У неё была своя лошадь, за которой она неустанно ухаживала. В тот день, она как обычно, ехала верхом на своей лошади и думала о том, что очень хочет сейчас, прямо сейчас поехать домой и попытаться купить билет на матч Баварии на Альянц-Арене. Новый сезон уже вот-вот начнётся и она непременно хотела попасть на матч и увидеть Мануэля. Она не знала, плохая это идея или хорошая, будет ли ей после этого лучше или наоборот хуже, но она хотела просто увидеть его там. Почистив лошадь и отправив её в конюшню, Анита направилась к машине. По дороге она вынула свой телефон из сумки и увидела, что Мануэль Нойер прислал ей сообщение в инстаграме! “О боже! О боже! Он написал мне? Неужели!” - заликовала она скорее открывая инстаграм. Там она увидела присланные ей Мануэлем различные горяченькие эмодзи и радостно улыбнулась. Анита сразу же набрала ему ответ: “Тебе нравится? Это всё может стать твоим ещё раз, если ты хочешь. Я очень скучаю 💋…” Отправив это она сразу же отругала себя, что может слишком переборщила, так ответив. Но когда она вела машину, что-то подсказывало ей, что всё окей и она довольно улыбалась. Её телефон подал звук поступившего уведомления и Анита не удержалась и остановила машину на обочине, чтобы проверить от кого это. И там было новое сообщение от Мануэля! “Хочу! Скажи когда ты свободна!” Анита закусила губу и почти подпрыгнула на сидении закричав: "Йес!". Она была страшно рада и не решив, что написать в ответ, сначала дальше повела машину домой. Добравшись наконец-то до дома, она снова взялась за ответ и написала: “Я хочу билеты на твой матч в субботу, и желательно три ⚽️! Это возможно? А время у меня будет, как ты скажешь 💗. Я могу подстроиться под тебя, ведь ты более занят😉”.  
Мануэль позвонил ей сразу же: “Бэби, билеты будут⚽️! Пришлю тебе по электронке. Я не переставал вспоминать наше прошлое свидание. 🔥 Я ничего не забыл. 💗 Как насчёт опять того же отеля, в 14 ч. в следующий вторник⌚️?” Услышав в ответ её журчащий как ручеёк ласковый ответ он почувствовал, как мурашки возбуждения прошлись по его телу.

Анита была на седьмом небе от счастья. Нику она конечно же ничего ещё не собиралась говорить. Второе свидание с Мануэлем ещё не значило, что будет и третье. Но она просто танцевала по дому, позвонив своим обоим лучшим подругам и восторженно рассказав им обо всем. Они визжали от радости. От радости за Аниту, от радости, что пойдут скоро на матч, на который так трудно достать билеты и от радости, что у них такая крутая подруга, которой они конечно и страшно завидовали.

Ману попросил своего друга, сходить и записать один матч, в котором играла Анита. Он начитался и наслышался о том, какая она талантливая гандболистка и хотел оценить это. Пойти на её матч он конечно же так просто не мог. Потом тайком от жены, пока её не было дома, он смотрел эту запись. Ему действительно понравилось, как она играет и он был в восторге от манеры её игры, от всех её движений, от её фигуры. Он так ждал снова свидания с ней, так ждал, когда сможет опять заняться с ней очередной безумной любовью. Тот вторник, в который они договорились, казалось никогда не наступит. И он начинал понимать, что постепенно удаляется от Нелли всё дальше и дальше...


	5. Он умеет удержать мячи, а она держать его "мячи".

Настал долгожданный день матча. Анита гордо смотрела на играющего в воротах Мануэля таким взглядом, как будто он был уже её собственностью. Каждый раз, когда он делал сейв или пасс её сердце отчаянно билось. Она восхищалась им с каждой минутой всё больше и больше. При этом она с наслаждением вспоминала его горячие поцелуи и взволнованно представляла себе, как они будут скоро опять заниматься любовью. Она была конечно счастлива и польщена, что из множества его желающих особей женского - да и мужского пола 😉🙃 - он выбрал именно её, в то же время осознавая, что ей нужно больше, чем оправдать его желания, чтобы за вторым разом последовал и третий.  
Её подруги Викки и Рина тоже были в телячьем восторге от матча. Бавария вела в счёте и вообще владела мячом на на 80 %. Они с завистью смотрели то на сидящую между ними Аниту, то на Нойера, желая тем не менее, чтобы у них с Анитой развились какие-нибудь что-нибудь отношения. Никого похоже не колышило или казалось старомодным предрассудком, что Нойер, собственно, был женат. И Анита вдруг увидела её, на трибуне не так далеко от них сидящую Нелли, которая тоже была с подругами и время от времени отрываясь от болтовни с ними, следила за ходом игры. И Анита почувствовала к ней презрение, зависть и потом снисхождение. Анита почувствовала себя даже немного выше Нелли и довольно улыбнулась, повернувшись к полю обратно и продолжая смотреть на игру. Она подумала: "Мануэль больше не твой голубушка на все 100 %. Твоё царствование пошатнулось".

Когда вся как на седьмом небе находящаяся Анита приехала в отель в день их встречи, она была там первой на этот раз. Она приняла ванну, намазала тело эфирным ароматно пахнущим маслом, которое, как она прочитала, должно действовать соблазнительно, и, взяв своё приготовленное красивое нижнее белье минутку поколебалась в раздумьях. А потом решила одеть на себя один лишь халатик. Она уже была очень возбуждена их свиданием и была более чем готова. Желание её уже переполняло через края и она изнемогала не находя себе места. Анита хоть и была ещё молода и “неопытна”, но понимала, что ей нельзя влюбляться в него настолько сильно, потому что он и ей тоже позже наверняка разобьёт сердце, как её предшественницам. Но её сердце бешено билось, когда она ожидала его в этом номере отеля. И она уже чувствовала, что это было не только сексуальное желание, и она ничего не могла поделать с собой.   
Она налила им в бокалы шампанского и услышала в коридоре шаги.  
Мануэль был взволнован и возбуждён, поднимаясь по лестнице, чтобы последовать в заветный номер. Никто его не увидел вроде бы и он выдохнул с облегчением, предвкушая приятную встречу, которая обещала снять стресс. Когда Анита открыла дверь и впустила его молча, он увидел в её глазах желание, обожание и восторг и расплылся в улыбке. Она тоже соблазнительно улыбнулась и произнесла своим мягким, журчащим голоском: “Привет мой долгожданный!” От этого через него сразу прошёлся огонь желания и он резко притянул Аниту к себе, сжав в объятиях. От чего у Аниты замерло сердце. Он взял одной рукой её за затылок и поднял её голову к себе так, чтобы увидеть её прекрасные карие так желающие его глаза. “Боже мой, как я ждал этого момента!” - прошептал он хрипло и коротко улыбнувшись страстно прильнул к её губам. Анита сразу же горячо ответила ему, наслаждаясь его страстью, горячим дыханием и запахом, исходящим от него. Запахом, который она запомнила с прошлого раза. Она вспомнила вкус его красивых губ, горячего языка и подумала, что ни за что не захочет променять это ощущение ни на что на свете. Ману оторвался от неё и спросил, показывая взглядом на халат: “Почему на тебе это?” Анита тихонько отошла от него на два шага и ответила лукаво улыбаясь и развязывая халат: “А вот почему!” И с этими словами она ловко распахнула и скинула с себя халат. Лицо Ману сразу поменялось и он задрожал в мгновенно охватившем его возбуждении. “Я ждала тебя…” - сказала она ласково, ложась на кровать и выгибаясь змейкой. И добавила: “Очень ждала”. Долго ей больше ждать не пришлось. Мануэль просто накинулся на неё, жадно став осыпать поцелуями всё её тело, такое юное и прекрасное, без единой морщиночки и изъянов, как ему казалось. Она была в его глазах совершенна. "Ммммм, как ты обалденно пахнешь!" - почти простонал он. Анита сама стонала и извивалась от удовольствия. Ману стал быстро раздеваться, возбуждённо тяжело дыша. При этом на его лице появилась похожая на пьяную лукавая улыбка. Особенно тогда, когда он видел её восхищённый взгляд и как она облизывала губы, когда он дошёл до своего нижнего белья. “Я хочу, чтобы это сделала ты” - произнёс он улыбаясь и играя с ней глазами. Он стоял перед кроватью и она подползла к нему крадучись как кошка и лизнула его в живот, обводя языком вокруг его пупка, что вызвало в нем глубокий вздох и новую дрожь возбуждения. Она зубами осторожно схватила край его трусов и потянула вниз, помогая рукой. Его член просто выпрыгнул ей навстречу и она жадно взяла его в рот, а в руку мошонку и стала массировать её. Он схватил её голову и запустил пальцы в её волосы, опрокинув голову назад от нахлынувшего на него удовольствия. Анита тащилась по полной программе, стараясь как могла и слыша его довольные стоны, страшно гордилась собой. Вскоре она ощутила немного предсеменной жидкости у себя во рту и хотя ей было жутко приятно, если он выпрыснет своё семя ей в рот, но она очень хотела, чтобы он кончил именно в неё, она тут же оторвалась от него. Мануэль сразу бросился на неё снова и стал неистово целовать везде, где только попадалось. Добравшись до её интимного места он жадно впился в него губами и потом языком. Анита задёргалась от экстаза и чуть не закричала от до этого не испытанных ощущений и тут же её накрыло оргазмом. Её стоны и содрогания заставили Мануэля довольно улыбнуться и он перевернув её на спину, подтянул её к себе так, чтобы она встала на четвереньки и резко вошёл в неё, застыв на мгновение, смакуя момент. Он схватил её груди в обе руки и начал массировать их и быстро стал ритмично двигаться в ней. Анита почувствовала быстро приближающийся второй оргазм и тяжело задышала, испуская стоны. Вскоре она задрожала в своём пике и он достиг своего сразу же за ней, почувствовав довольно, как сокращаются внутри неё мускулы.  
Они долго лежали ещё спустя после этого рядышком, обнявшись. Её голова покоилась у него на его широкой и могучей груди, а одна рука нежно ласкала её. “Ты великолепен, прекрасен, во всём! Тебя лучше нет, нет и не будет!” - шептала ему она. И она поймала себя на мысли, что действительно имела ввиду то, что сказала, подумав: "Я точно влюбилась, блин."  
Мануэль обняв её, улыбался, гладил с нежностью её плечо, руку, её длинные блондинистые волосы. “Ты сводишь меня с ума! Я чувствую, что пропал! Я весь в твоей власти.” - сказал он ей нежно в ответ. “А как же…? - начала было она, хотев упомянуть его жену, но он прервал её, видимо догадываясь о чем она: “Шшшшш… не будем сейчас об этом”.   
И он притянул её к себе в новый глубокий, требующий продолжения поцелуй, ни в коем случае не терпящий отказа. А Анита и вовсе собиралась отказывать, наоборот она была даже очень не против. Она почувствовала в нем это новое желание и не могла не согласится, находясь рядом с таким шикарным мужчиной, что сама снова захотела его…. На этот раз она помогла хорошенько встать его члену своими ласковыми руками и вскоре возбуждённо дыша он уже встал над ней и улыбаясь провёл своим членом по её лицу, запустил его в её мягкие волосы, наслаждаясь ощущениями и радуясь её реакции. Он как будто проверял её, что она будет делать. Она же мгновенно взяла его в рот, поласкала его губами и совсем слегка зубами, что вызвало в нем стоны блаженства. Потом он "прошёлся" своей гордостью по всему её телу, опираясь на своих сильных руках. Когда он прикоснулся им к её грудям и проводил им по ней, она зажала его между ними и он подвигался в них немного, прерывисто дыша от нового нахлынувшего удовольствия. Они словно детально изучали друг друга, тестируя границы. Он, видя её восторженную реакцию запустил пальцы в неё между ног, что вызвало её очередной стон. Он довольно улыбнулся и закинув её ноги себе на плечи, резко вошёл в неё и они снова слились в обоюдном наслаждении друг другом. 

***********

Мануэль ехал домой и его мучила эта проклятая совесть. Опять. Опять он сделал это. Он думал о жене и как подло он сейчас поступает по отношению к ней, нагло изменяя ей. Нелли любила его, но она любила и свободу. Она частенько разъезжала везде, то она в отпуске с подругами, то в Берлине, то на конюшне. Когда Мануэль был дома, её часто где-то носило. И наоборот. Это бесило его всё больше и больше. Он хотел видеть с собой её постоянно, ну или чаще, иначе он не понимал, зачем они вообще живут вместе. Но Нелли была человеком, которому нужен был не только муж, а и родители и дорогие подруги, и ещё её лошади. И в последнее время она довольно злоупотребляла своими интересами и забывала иногда, что Мануэль один дома и ждёт её. Ему не хватало внимания, которое она в изобилии дарила ему в начале их отношений. Он перестал чувствовать себя обожаемым, желанным. Секс с ней стал скучноватым.  
И вот появилась Анита, которая восхищалась им, дарила ему такие безумные ощущения во время их встреч, которых он либо не испытывал никогда, либо уже не испытывал давно. Анита казалось моментально считывала с его глаз и губ все до единого его желания, была так свежа и желанна, так доступна ему и в то же время была ещё немного запретна. Для него стало ясным как день: он привязывается к этой девушке всё больше и больше…, хотел он этого или нет.  
Он позвонил ей ещё из машины: "Анита!"   
"Да?" - услышал он её журчание в ответ. Он почувствовал что она улыбается. "Я скоро позвоню тебе опять. Я обещаю. Я буду сейчас очень занят, но я объявлюсь снова! Никому не говори про нас, умоляю. Если ты хочешь продолжения".   
И Анита хотела, ещё как! И поэтому конечно же обещала молчать и попрощалась с ним ласковым: "Целую тебя, мой любимый."


	6. Прощай бэби!

Шла осень, новый сезон в футболе и гандболе. Анита училась в университете, переехав жить в новую квартиру вблизи места учёбы. Гандбольные тренировки и матчи тоже начались после летнего перерыва. Её инфлюенсерская деятельность в инстаграме процветала. Все шло вроде бы замечательно. Только Мануэль не звонил. Прошло уже снова несколько недель с их последней горячей встречи и он не давал знать о себе с тех пор. Анита не решалась звонить сама, но была уже близка к этому, так как постепенно её начинало охватывать отчаяние, что он забыл про неё.   
И вот в один прекрасный день он позвонил! Только она не слышала звонка, так как её телефон был на беззвуковом режиме и она была на тренировке. Увидев, что он звонил, она тут же побежала ему перезванивать.  
-Привет! - услышала она в ответ. - Тебе нельзя мне перезванивать, я могу быть не один! Подожди секунду! - и она услышала, как он куда-то идёт, видимо в укромное место. - Все, теперь мы можем говорить. Я один!  
-Привет! Ты звонил? Я так рада тебя слышать! - прозвучал её сладкий голосок в ухо Мануэля.  
-Я тебя тоже! - ответил нежно Мануэль, у которого всё внутри уже запело. - Извини, что не смог позвонить раньше. У меня практически не было свободного времени. Я ужасно хотел бы увидеть тебя снова!   
И они договорились о новой встрече в одном отеле одного города, где проходил один международный матч и Мануэль был там со сборной. Нелли была в это время в очередном отпуске и двум любовникам представилась хорошая возможность поразвлечься.   
Анита была безумно счастлива. Все шло по плану: ей удалось заинтересовать в себе номера один Германии и звезду футбола! Она бесконечно гордилась собой и этими любовными, тайными встречами, которым страшно завидовали её две близких подружки Викки и Рина. Сама же она еще встречалась с футболистом Ником и слыла его официальной подругой. Тот бедняга был очень горд, что у него такая красавица подружка, даже не подозревая, с кем его подружка иногда забавляется  
.   
Недели две до встречи с Мануэлем Анита увидела его фото с Нелли с Октоберфест в инстаграме. Он не показывал никаких “признаков любви” к своей супруге, она же смотрела на него с полнейшим обожанием. Анита вспомнила их жаркие любодеяния с ним и ей стало хорошо на душе. Как не странно, она не почувствовала к Нелли ни капли сожаления. “Её поезд ушёл”, - подумала ехидно она. - “а мой пришёл”. И она отправилась в магазин покупать какое-нибудь новое сексуальное нижнее бельё.

Вечером после матча Мануэль уже ждал у себя в номере с нетерпением Аниту. Он на сей раз принял ванну, расслабился и одел только халат. На лице у него была усталая, но довольная улыбка. Они выиграли матч, его ворота остались сухими и он ждал свидания с роскошной молодой девушкой. Он сидел и рисовал себе уже их горячую встречу во всех красках. У Аниты тоже был матч в тот же самый день, только раньше по времени, и поэтому она приехала позднее. Она тоже забронировала номер в этом отеле и позвонила ему поднимаясь на лифте в свой номер:  
-Мануэль, - пропела она в телефон. - Я скоро. Я уже в отеле. Мне надо принять душ и я твоя.   
При этих словах Ману бросило в жар и под халатом он почувствовал некое неудобство в предвкушении. И тут в дверь кто-то постучал.   
-Мануэль, открывай. Это я Нелли.  
У него всё провалилось внутри и он сначала не хотел отвечать. Но после повторного стука и слов Нелли: “Мануэль, открывай! Я знаю, что ты внутри!” он крикнул:  
-Сейчас! Я в ванной. Подожди немного!  
Сам же он быстро схватил телефон и побежал в туалет, откуда быстро позвонил Аните. Он её не застал и послал ей сообщение, чтобы она сегодня не приходила к нему, так как к нему неожиданно нагрянула жена.  
-О! Ты меня оказывается уже ждал! Даже разделся! - в восторге заметила Нелли, когда вошла в номер и увидела Мануэля в халате. - Как приятно! - И она поспешила к нему улыбаясь и расстегивая его халат.  
Так ему пришлось провести горячую или не очень ночку с супругой. А Анита вся расстроенная осталась одна сидеть и грустить всю ночь в своем номере, представляя, как мужчина её свидания занимается любовью с другой. Её не волновало, что это его законная супруга.

На следующее утро Анита как можно позже пошла на завтрак, чтобы не дай бог не застать Мануэля с женой. Настроение у неё было паршивое, выглядела она ужасно, так как не спала всю ночь. Ещё её заколебал звонками Ник, спрашивая где она ошивается. 

Но через пару дней Мануэль позвонил Аните ещё раз и они договорились встретится снова. И когда она наконец-то вошла в номер отеля и увидела его, она не поверила своим глазам, что это свершилось. Она тут же бросилась ему на шею и обняла его и прижалась к нему, как будто у неё сейчас его отберут.  
-Я так скучала, смотрела все твои матчи, болела за тебя, даже была на одном матче. А ты меня не видел! Мой герой! Мой любимый! - говорила она ему, положив белокурую голову на грудь.  
Мануэль взял её за голову, посмотрел ей голодным взглядом в её темные глаза и притянул её в страстный поцелуй, а потом еще в один и ещё. Его жадный рот просто раздвинул её дрожащие от возбуждения губы и она умело ответила ему. Он не мог ничего сказать, так как страсть накрыла его полностью. Он так ждал этой встречи, что у него всё горело внутри и его член уже зудил войти в неё, как можно быстрее. Но он не хотел быть слишком груб и показывать уж слишком свою нетерпимость, ведь она была ещё так юна и он не хотел возможно испугать её. Знал бы он, что у неё - несмотря на её юный возраст - уже неплохой стаж с мужчинами. В том числе и с такого же возраста как Мануэль. Он углубил свой поцелуй, попутно залезая ей под блузку. Анита тоже не спала, а вовсю работала над расстегиванием его джинс. Вскоре она толкнула его на кровать и сняв с себя блузку и бюстгалтер сразу за ней легла на него, даря ему свой жаркий поцелуй. Её грудь прижалась к его груди и он издал довольный звук. Анита занялась ласками всего его лица, шеи, груди, живота и перешла к его гениталиям. Тут он чуть не вскрикнул. Его член был настолько на пределе, что через минуту её оральных ласк он просто кончил ей прямо в рот. Анита довольная проглотила всё и посмотрев ему в глаза, облизнулась и легла рядом.   
-Ты так классно это делаешь! Я… я в восторге! - произнес он.  
-Я бы с удовольствием делала это для тебя каждый день. - произнесла она и погладила нежно его грудь. Он поймал её руку и поцеловал. А потом добавил:  
-Я хочу расстаться со своей женой. Я больше не хочу быть с ней вместе. Когда я занимаюсь с ней любовью, я думаю о тебе. Это неправильно. Я должен рассказать ей о тебе и положить конец нашим с ней отношениям. Но я боюсь ей сделать больно.   
-Я люблю тебя и буду ждать сколько угодно, Мануэль.   
-А что с тобой? У тебя есть бойфренд? Я не хочу сейчас услышать да.   
-Нет. И если ты захочешь, то кроме тебя, у меня никого больше не будет.   
Мануэль улыбнулся и притянул её на себя в поцелуй, прошептав горячо ей в ухо:  
-Конечно я захочу… ещё как! Ты должна быть только моя!

Через две недели Мануэль сообщил Нелли, что он влюблен в другую женщину и хочет развод, так как между ними больше ничего не может быть. Нелли приняла это холодно и ничего не сказав, улетела в отпуск в Австралию. Оттуда она прислала ему сообщение, что развод нему не даст. Мануэль не особо расстроился сначала, а сообщил ей, что Рождество и Новый год он проведет со своей новой возлюбленной. Нина разозлилась, но получив от мужа нехилую сумму за то, чтобы она ничего не разглашала, немного успокоилась. В Австралии она проводила время со своими подругами, посещая своего брата, который там жил. Она им в слезах рассказала о своем горе, они пришли в ужас, посочувствовали её горю и помогли ей отвлечься как могли. В инстаграме на фото Нелли светилась счастьем и никто даже не подозревал, что твориться у неё внутри. Её муж променял на более молодую и она бесилась от гнева. 

Рождество Мануэль провел со своей семьей, а после они встретились с Анитой в одном австрийском курортном отеле, чтобы провести там новый год и пару дней до него. Владелец отеля был один хороший его знакомый и поэтому Мануэль мог попросить его, чтобы в этот период в нем никого из гостей, кроме них двоих, не было. 

Анита конечно с радостью приняла приглашение и ждала не могла дождаться этих дней. Она не знала любит ли она Мануэля уже или это просто сексуальное влечение или просто восторг, который она к нему испытывает, как к голкиперу, или жажда прославиться и сделать за счёт него карьеру или всё это вместе. Факт в том, что когда она ехала в Австрию на свой машине, а он на своей, она светилась счастьем, как начищенный самовар. Он хотел ей сообщить что-то важное и она с нетерпением ждала этого. По дороге он позвонил ей, чтобы узнать:  
-Анита? Ты уже в пути?  
-Да, солнышко моё. - своим нежным тонким голоском ответила она, который так заводил Мануэля.  
Тот ухмыльнулся довольно и сказал:  
-Мы проведем вдвоем незабываемые дни, я уверен!  
-Я даже и не сомневаюсь, мой сладкий! - сказала в свою очередь ему она.

Едва они встретились в заветном отеле в Австрии, они сразу бросились в объятия друг друга и сначала насладились безумным сексом. Анита не сразу взяла инициативу в свои руки. Сначала она войдя в номер, скромно встала у двери, закусив губу и откинув прядь волос, упавшую на её лицо, когда она немного опустила голову. Тогда Мануэль быстрыми шагами подошёл к ней и прерывисто дыша, притянул её к себе и подхватив, посадил на комод, страстно впившись в её губы своими и жадно прося ответа. И Анита конечно этот ответ дала, обвив его при этом руками и даже ногами. Освободив её от футболки и бюстгальтера сразу он продолжал ласкать и целовать её на этом комоде, шепча ей горячо в ухо слова, которые она так жаждала услышать и которые её так грели и возбуждали: “Я так ждал этого, господи! Ты сводишь меня с ума!” Она сама тоже буквально сорвала с него футболку и стала гладить его обнаженную грудь и плечи, что заставило его закинуть голову назад от удовольствия. Он резко снял её с комода и понес в кровать, сразу приземлившись на ней. Они снова слились в горячем поцелуе, во время которого он дальше раздевал её. Расшвыряв остальную одежду по комнате они кувыркались плотно прижавшись к друг другу по всей кровати. В конце концов Анита оседлала его как ненормальная и вскрикнула, когда ощутила его член внутри себя. Её глаза встретились с его глазами, она довольно улыбнулась и как в трансе начала медленно двигаться на нем, ускоряя и ускоряя темп, внимательно следя за его желаниями. А Мануэль держал её за груди, за бедра, за руки, целуя их. Она время от времени наклонялась к нему, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, шею, грудь, полизать его соски. Очень скоро их обоих настиг оргазм и они усталые и счастливые улеглись рядышком.  
-Анита! - спустя некоторое время, придя в себя, произнес Мануэль, обнимая её и слегка лаская её плечо одной рукой.  
-Что милый? - спросила она, повернувшись и взглянув ему в глаза.  
-Я расстался со своей женой. Окончательно. Она выехала из моего дома и теперь ты можешь приезжать туда ко мне.  
Анитино сердце бешено забилось от радости. Мануэль показал ей свою руку, на котором больше не было обручального кольца и браслета бесконечной любви, который подарила ему когда-то Нелли.  
-Видишь? Я избавился от этого, ради тебя. Теперь нам никто не мешает быть вместе и столько, сколько нам позволяет время.  
Анита поцеловала его в грудь и сказала:  
-Я очень рада, потому что тоже хочу быть с тобой и бесконечно.

В Австрии он сфоткал её на фоне Альп и пансиона, в котором они остановились. Эту фотку Анита сразу же использовала для своей рекламы в инстаграме. В черной зимней куртке и солнцезащитных очках, с распущенными длинными волосами и на фоне снега она смотрелась сногсшибательно и Мануэль тащился как удав. Её подружки знали с кем она и знали, кто её фоткает там и посылали ей в личку разные горячие комментарии. Анита поспешила воспользоваться случаем и сразу же сообщить о своём счастье. Девчонки были в неописуемом восторге и были безумно рады за подругу. 

В новый год Мануэль попросил Аниту сфоткать себя в горах на фоне вершин Альп, где они катались на сноубордах и опубликовал это в инстаграме. Никто и не подозревал, что фотографирующая его женщина была вовсе не Нелли и удивлялись, почему Мануэль выглядит так счастливо.


	7. Коронавирус и прочие развлечения

Анита просто прыгала до потолка от счастья, когда в начале января Мануэль официально подтвердил слухи о том, что расстался с Нелли. Больше он комментировать ничего не стал. Газетчики не увидев во время тренировочного лагеря в Дохе у него обручального кольца вынюхали конечно не известно откуда пару подробностей причины разрыва типа: она часто оставляла Мануэля одного или она хотела детей, а он нет. Но до истины они пока так докопаться и не смогли.  
Истина то была Анита и Мануэль хотел держать её в тайне как можно дольше, желательно до конца чемпионата Европы по футболу ЕВРО2020. До этого, Анита должна была быть его сладкой тайной. Они встречались всё так же в отелях, после её и его матчей и после тренировок, как получалось. А получалось не так уж и часто, как хотелось влюбленному по уши Мануэлю. Анита более спокойно относилась к разлукам, так как знала, что он всё равно позвонит. К этому времени она была уже вполне уверена в этом. Во время их встреч она слышала его шепот горячих слов, как она прекрасна и как он по ней скучал. Это грело её самолюбие, льстило ей и подсказывало её сердцу, что цель быть с ним вместе в скором будущем не за горами.

Мануэль даже познакомился с её братом, который тоже был гандболист, но первой лиги, и как-то пристроился один раз к нему, когда тот поехал смотреть матч своей сестры. Ему так хотелось увидеть лайф, как играет его новая любовь.  
Конечно он попытался замаскироваться насколько возможно, чтобы его не узнали.  
Но номер конечно же не прошёл и зрители и игроки уже довольно скоро обнаружили на трибуне некую знаменитость и попытались конечно же урвать автографы. Некоторые поинтересовались у него, почему он здесь и он отвечал, что тоже любит гандбол. Никто кроме Анитиных подруг конечно не догадывался тогда, почему Мануэль действительно приехал на матч. Анита была конечно очень польщена и то и дело кидала ему влюблённые взгляды.

Она рассталась с Ником, сообщив ему, что у неё новый бойфренд и когда тот залился слезами от горя, не обратила на него никакого внимания и холодно захлопнула за собой дверь, когда покинула его квартиру. Как и её предыдущие парни и мужчины, Ник и его разбитое сердце её не колышили.

Анита сама гордо восседала на многих матчах Мануэля, который ей часто организовывал туда билеты, и честно болела за него и его команду. Видеть её на трибуне было для Мануэля счастьем и у него в игре всё шло как по маслу. Он просто блистал на радость болельщикам и команде, вызывая восхищение.

Один раз после матча он увёз её с собой на загородную виллу на берегу Тегернзее и провёл там с ней выходные. После ухода от Нелли он практически жил в этой вилле. Анита была конечно же сама не своя от радости. Когда она села в его ауди после матча, она сразу же бросилась ему на шею и прильнула к его губам.  
-Какой ты был классный сегодня в игре! О боже! Ты прям бог! Я обожаю тебя! Я думала я выпрыгну с трибун прямо к тебе на поле, когда ты отбил этот сумасшедший пенальти. Ты великолепен! - пропела она ему все ещё вися на шее и глядя в его восторженные глаза.  
Все эти её слова лились как бальзам на его сердце и он таял и таял от счастья, глядя в её прекрасные карие глаза и нежно гладя её белоснежные волосы. Когда они поздно вечером въехали в гараж его виллы, они оба были уже более чем готовы насладиться друг другом в постели. Аните вся эта страсть дико нравилась и она почти пищала от восторга. Мануэль это чувствовал и его это заводило ещё больше.  
Взявшись за руки они побежали скорее в дом. Мануэль нетерпеливо снял сигнализацию, нервно открыл дверь ключом и вытянув за собой за руку Аниту и захлопнув дверь прижал её к ней и прильнул к ней горячим страстным поцелуем. До спальни они дойти не успели. Постепенно двигаясь к лестнице наверх они срывали с друг друга по пути туда всю одежду, практически не отрываясь от поцелуев и взаимных ласк, пока на них ничего не осталось. У лестницы Мануэль схватил Аниту поднял и прижал к стене, овладев ей там. Анита издала звук удовольствия, похожий на крик и обвила его бедра ногами. Спортивность их обоих была тут плюсом для них обоих.

И вот настал тот момент, когда и в Германию пришёл этот ужасный коронавирус…  
Бундеслига и гандбольная лига были приостановлены, все тренировки тоже, и учёба в университетах стала возможной только онлайн. Власти Баварии грозили с введением строгой самоизоляции. Мануэль не долго думая позвонил Аните и сказал:  
-Бэби, собирай вещи и ко мне. Я не выживу без тебя тут один. Но никому ни слова пожалуйста! Кроме родителей.  
Упрашивать Аниту конечно же не пришлось. Не прошло и дня, как она ввалилась к нему на виллу в Тегернзее с кучей чемоданов, упав в его крепкие объятия. И вовремя. На следующий день в Баварии был объявлен запрет на выход из дома.

Но двое голубков были более чем счастливы. Для них начались недели сущего рая. Конечно им не хватало их матчей, тренировок с командами, общения с другими, но то что они приобрели взамен, покрывало все расстройства разом. Целыми днями они не только тренировались вместе в его спорт-студии в подвале, чтобы поддерживать форму, но и по нескольку раз в день утопали в объятиях друг друга, занимаясь сексом везде в доме, где только могли.  
Анита даже сделала пост в истории своего инстаграма видео одной из своих тренировок прямо из его студии. Только её подруги и родные знали где это она занимается спортом. Но даже они не знали, как после того, как Мануэль только снял эту её тренировку на видео, что он и спортсменка прямо там в спортзале на полу горячо полюбили друг друга.  
Они готовили вкусную, полезную еду друг другу, соревнуясь в их кулинарном искусстве и знаниях. У Аниты ещё были онлайн лекции в университете, а у Мануэля кибер-тренировки с его командой. В общем, скучать им во время карантина не приходилось. Они были страшно рады компании друг друга и наслаждались ей по полной катушке.  
Как то одним утром, когда они - в одном нижнем белье - уютно сидели за завтраком и нежно смотрели друг другу в глаза, жуя мюсли, в дверь позвонили. Мануэль быстро нацепил джинсы и футболку и дожёвывая побежал открывать. Он совсем забыл, что сегодня ему на дом была запланирована большая доставка.  
Анита хотела было встать и пойти одеться тоже, но он остановил её рукой и взглядом, сказав, что это сюрприз. Она улыбнулась и терпеливо ждала. Но когда Мануэль вернулся спустя 10 минут ни с чем, на её милом почти детском лице появился вопрос и лёгкое разочарование.  
-Сюрприз ещё не готов. Я его ещё должен собрать. Пока ты будешь на онлайн-лекции, я как раз справлюсь с этим. - сказал улыбаясь он, наклонившись и поцеловав её слегка в губы.  
Анита ещё раз мило и широко улыбнулась и ответила:  
-Ой как интересно! Я умираю от любопытства, любимый!  
-Ты правда меня любишь Анита? - подхватив её вдруг на руки и закружив спросил Ману, горячо и упорно взглянув ей в глаза.  
-Конечно, дурачок! Я без ума от тебя! Когда кончиться этот карантин я умру, когда мне придётся вернутся домой. - ответила томно глядя ему в глаза Анита, чувствуя что это наверное правда.  
-А кто тебе сказал, что я тебя выгоняю? Ты можешь приезжать сюда когда захочешь и на сколько захочешь. Я не могу больше себе представить жизни без тебя. - и с этими словами он положил её на диван гостиной и приземлился на неё с нежным поцелуем. Она не возражала, как впрочем и всегда, и страстно отдалась его власти. Но им пришлось прервать их любодеяния, так как зазвенел её будильник в телефоне, оповещая о том, что её лекции начнутся через 10 минут.

Мануэль вывел Аниту с завязанными глазами на улицу, в свой сад, когда закончились занятия.  
-Раз, два, три! - произнёс торжественно он и снял с её глаз повязку. Перед её взором оказались большие ворота. Он поставил их у себя на участке перед домом, чтобы и ему и Аните можно было тренироваться дальше. Ему было важно, чтобы она делала прогресс в её карьере, так как считал её хорошей гандболисткой. А Анита, не прекращая восхищаться Мануэлем, побуждала его совершенствоваться и дальше. Так они глядя друг на друга, инспирировали и поощряли друг друга, когда ежедневно тренировались вместе у ворот и в них.  
В перерывах Мануэль то и дело шутил и Анита звонко смеялась. Она подходила и целовала его нежно, шепча ему сладкие горячие словечки. И он не оставался в долгу, воркуя с ней и целуя её горячо в ответ.  
Соседи уже давно заметили, что у Мануэля в доме новая жительница и не обращали особого внимания. Зато кое-кто из прессы был очень заинтересован в том, как главный голкипер страны проводит карантин дома и то и дело приезжали к его вилле на Тегернзее пошпионить. И их старания увенчались успехом. Им удалось сделать множество снимков влюблённой парочки, играющей в саду Мануэля то в гандбол, то в футбол, между делом одаривая друг друга поцелуями.  
Не прошло и месяца, и в журнале Бунте и газете Бильд появилась новость, которая сшибла с ног миллионы: "У Мануэля Нойера появилась новая любовь! Ей 19 лет!"


	8. Что это, милая?

В тот же день интернет буквально взорвало кучей информации про таинственную новую подругу Аниту Майер, кто она такая и "с чем её едят". Оказалось, что про фройляйн Майер довольно много известно. Сложилось такое впечатление, что после того, как новость пронеслась по соцсетям, все хотели увидеть её, услышать её, найти как можно больше фотографий и прочего с ней и про неё. Больше всего народ шокировало то, что ей было всего 19 лет и с этим между ней и известным голкипером было целых 15 лет разницы! На Мануэля виртуально посыпалось множество оскорблений, негодования и непонимания. Многие в очередной раз или окончательно разочаровались в нем, что он скорее всего и бросил жену и опять из-за более молодой и некоторые перестали абонировать его в инстаграме и твиттере.  
-Чёрт! Эти проклятые эти соц.сети! Новость о том, что ты у меня "появилась", не очень хорошо была принята моими поклонниками и вообще похоже во всей стране. - сказал он немного погрустнев рядом сидящей Аните, которая сама с ужасом наблюдала за тем, что твориться в её инстаграме. Про себя Мануэль подумал: “Эх! Мой имидж похоже опять изрядно пострадал. Придется опять поработать над его улучшением.” Анита быстро опомнилась и оторвавшись от смартфона со своими собственными проблемами, оказала поддержку своему обожаемому:  
-Да ты не переживай, Ману, милый! Одни поклонники уйдут, другие придут. - И ласково добавила шепотом, прильнув к нему и поцеловав его в щетинистую щеку:  
-Они же не знают, как мы любим друг друга, -  
вспоминая прочитанные ей в её адрес комментарии: "Стерва! Малолетняя шлюха! Да у тебя молоко на губах ещё не обсохло, а ты трахаться с нашим Ману? Руки прочь от Ману! Катись обратно в детский сад!" и другие "прелестные" словечки. Но её это пока не очень задевало. "И потом", - подумала ехидно она, - "знали бы они, что их драгоценный Ману сам за мной побежал как кобелек", - и хихикнула про себя.

А её "кобелек" обнял её после её слов и поцеловав в губы, сказав нежно глядя в глаза:  
-И это самое главное. Ты - самое главное для меня.  
Анита подумала про себя: “Так я тебе и поверила! У тебя самое главное футбол!”, - а ему сказала:  
-А ты для меня. - И после этих слов обвила его шею и горячо поцеловала его.

На следующий день в прессе появились их совместные фотографии. Их сфотографировали в первый день после снятия запрета выхода из дома (из-за улучшения ситуации с коронавирусом), разъезжающих в кабриолете Нойера по местности вокруг Тегернзее. В инстаграм Аниты и Нойера посыпалось куча восторга, но больше ненависти и оскорблений. Анита, которая к этому времени, пока Ману был на уже начавшихся тренировках, успела открыть несколько аккаунтов в инстаграме, чтобы посмотреть, как растет её популярность на фоне знаменитого бойфренда, пришла в ужас от этих всех комментариев, совершенно не ожидав такого и поудаляла все свои аккаунты разом, в том числе и на фейсбуке.  
Пока Мануэля не было дома, она позвонила своим подругам, которые тоже были в шоке и разревелась им в телефон:  
-Девочки! Да что же это такое! Почему они все меня так ненавидят! Ну или почти все! Я так хотела всем нравиться! Если так оно и дальше пойдёт, то мне не заинтересовать в себе модные бренды.  
-Да ты что, Анита! Успокойся! Тебе надо быть на седьмом небе от счастья! Тебе все на свете бабы завидуют, от мала до велика, ха-ха-ха! Сиди там себе у него на вилле и не рыпайся! Все успокоятся и будешь себе все посты делать, которые тебе надо на приватном аккаунте. Дай только угомониться первоначальной буре. - ответила ей Викки, - и добавила: - Лучше подумай, как сделать так, чтобы он после развода с фрау Нойер на тебе женился!  
От этих слов у Аниты округлились глаза и приятное тепло прошлось по телу. Так далеко она ещё не заходила мыслями, но идея ей даже очень понравилась и она ответила подруге:  
-Неплохая мысль, Викки! Я над этим подумаю. - и ехидно улыбнувшись закончила разговор, услышав подъехавшую к вилле машину Мануэля: - Всё Викки пока! Милый вернулся! - и заулыбалась в предвкушении удовольствия.  
-Пока Анита! Ой, как я тебе завидую! Ты не представляешь! Сейчас вы опять займетесь жарким сексом. Ах! Он хорош в этом да?  
-Викки! Я потом тебе расскажу ещё. У нас каждый раз по новому! - и довольная положила трубку.

А подумать времени у неё было много, так как до развода было еще долго. Мануэль был теперь каждый день в Мюнхене на тренировках, и скоро еще перед возобновлением Бундеслиги они всей командой Баварии должны были провести неделю подготовки в тренировочном лагере, где они будут изолированы от всех вплоть до первого матча. Его товарищи по команде тоже конечно же знали новости из его личной жизни, но даже когда и увидели у него маску с буквой "А" (вероятно как Анита), не стали любопытничать, решив тактично оставить его в покое. Только Томас поехидничал ему на ухо:  
-Ману старина! Я в шоке, я и не подозревал, что у тебя в 34 года уже кризис среднего возраста.  
На это Мануэль только ответил ухмыляясь :  
-Ты знаешь, дружище! Я никогда себя ещё так молодо не чувствовал, как сейчас.

Он объявил Аните новость про изоляцию в тренировочном лагере, еще из машины, возвращаясь домой с тренировки. Бросив сумку он заключил её подбежавшую к нему в объятия.  
-Я так скучал... - сказал он ей нежно, поцеловав в лоб. - А скоро мы не увидимся целую неделю! Как я это выживу, я не знаю!  
-У тебя будет твой любимый спорт, дорогой мой. Как я выживу без тебя, вот вопрос?! Мои тренировки то еще не начались, не то что матчи! - ответила немного с укором Анита.  
Мануэль сочувственно посмотрел на подругу, понимая её желание тоже скорее вернуться в любимый спорт, и сказал:  
-Ну на нас, игроков бундеслиги, сейчас будет смотреть вся страна, вся Европа да и весь спортивный мир вообще. И если наш старт пройдет благополучно, то и возвращение гандбольной лиги не за горами. Потерпи немного, любовь моя. По крайней мере у тебя учёба в университете и твоя лошадь. Ты можешь поехать к себе домой. Ты ж не в тюрьме у меня. - усмехнулся он.  
Она нежно посмотрела в его глаза своими немного раскосыми прекрасными глазками, которыми она так искусно могла сводить с ума множество мужчин и мило улыбнулась ему. Это вызвало у него приятные мурашки на коже и он нежно притянул её к себе в более интимный поцелуй, задирая при этом сзади ей её коротенькое платье, чтобы добраться до спины и застежки бюстгальтера. Анита в ожидании затаила дыхание. Тут он почувствовал её обнаженную кожу на заднице и его рука замерла там, а его сердце сильно заколотилось от приятного удивления. И он задал шепотом глупый вопрос, прекратив поцелуй, так как эмоции захватили его:  
-Это что?  
-Это я так жду тебя, милый, - нежно посмотрев ему в глаза и гладя его грудь произнесла тихо она, улыбаясь. Она специально не одела никакого нижнего белья, чтобы сделать ему сюрприз. И это сработало даже лучше, чем она ожидала. Анита начала было говорить:  
-Но я приготовила нам вкусный обед и может мы сначала поедим?  
Мануэль тут же сильно прижал её к себе за ягодицы, горячо целуя её в уже зовущий, приоткрытый рот и она ясно почувствовала его эрекцию. Улыбнувшись в поцелуе она прервала его ненадолго и внимательно посмотрела в его глаза.  
-Обед? Какой обед? Ты - мой обед! - произнес хрипло он. Всё поняв она взяла его за руку и потянула в спальню. Но для Мануэля спальня была сейчас слишком далеко и он властно притянув её за руку обратно, подвел её к ближней стене и прижал к ней продолжая дальше жарко целовать и гладить её тело, прошептав:  
-Боже мой! Ты - просто прелесть!  
Он закинул одну её ногу себе на бедро и проник пальцами в неё между ног. Анита издала стон, смешанный с криком. Ей нравилась его такая страстность. И ей самой не надо было стараться особо. Вскоре он уже сдирал с неё платье и целовал её открывшуюся ему упругую девичью грудь. Она в блаженстве гладила его волосы и надеялась на то, что он спуститься и ниже. Он сделал это, но только лизнул её пару раз между ногами, и заставив трепетать в предвкушении, поднялся снова наверх и улыбаясь провел её руки к резинке своих спортивных штанов. Анита резко стянула вниз его штаны, почти в ярости, немного расстроившись, что он не продолжил ласки, но понимая, что она его разочаровать не имеет права. От этого у Мануэля захватило дух. Штаны спустились вместе с трусами и она плавно спустилась к его возбудившемуся члену на колени, начав жадно ласкать его языком и ртом, тут же услышав его довольные звуки. Когда он почувствовал, что оргазм близок он взял Аниту за голову и оттянул от себя.  
Затем поднял её и прошептал горячими губами ей в лицо: - Я хочу в тебя…” И перевернул её лицом к стене, прижав к себе и помассировав её груди и целуя её в шею, отступил шаг назад, после чего заставил её наклониться вперед. Тут он резко вставил свой член в неё, сразу начав ритмичные движения. Она держалась за пол и стонала от каждого его движения. Вскоре он сделал последний толчок и застыл в блаженстве. Анита не достигла в этот раз своего пика, но Ману этого не заметил и она тоже не очень расстроилась. Для неё было главным удовлетворить его. Так как у неё была теперь одна цель: женить его на себе. :)


	9. Ура! Неужели мне 20?!

Но чтобы вообще выйти за него замуж, нужно конечно сначала, чтобы он развелся. А тут была небольшая проблемка: Нелли, которая похоже всеми руками и ногами упиралась, чтобы взять и согласиться на развод.  
Нелли позвонила как-то Аните на домашний номер Мануэля и Аниту угораздило ещё и подойти к телефону, так как Ману не было дома. Нелли сказала, налетев на Аниту :  
-Поздравляю с богатым уловом и с тем что отбила у меня мужа, стерва ты молокососная! Ты думаешь, он и тебе останется верен всю жизнь? Сейчас разбежалась! Премного удовольствия потом лить крокодиловые слезы, когда он заглянет под следующую манящую его юбку!  
Анита сглотнула обидные слова, но не стала спорить с Нелли, где-то даже понимая её гнев. Она только спросила осторожно:  
-Какие у него недостатки? Что он не любит совсем? Какие сюрпризы он любит?  
Нелли резко ответила:  
-Разбежалась! Ты думаешь дура, я тебе все так и выдала? Ты разрушила мою жизнь и гори в аду! -   
Прежде чем бросить трубку она добавила, что он был тут на днях у неё и целых два часа и они мило провели время. Анита пришла в ярость и ревность охватила её. Она с нетерпением ждала домой Мануэля, ломая руки в мучениях, как, что и почему, думая спросить ли его.

Мануэль убрал со своего аккаунта в инстаграме все совместные фото с женой. Он как бы стер её из своей жизни, будто её в ней никогда и не было, по девизу несколько наоборот: "Из сердца вон - с глаз долой!" Это очень обрадовало Аниту. А сейчас она сидела и ужасно ревновала его к ещё законной жене.  
Сама Анита наконец-то решилась на два аккаунта в инстаграме. Один был личный, в который она "впускала" только близких (включая Мануэля и его семью) и кого ей надо. А другой, официальный аккаунт (верифицированный инстаграм аккаунт, с галочкой) стал её открытым аккаунтом. Но она медлила с новыми публикациями и тап и там. Недавние воспоминания о хейтерстве ещё не угасли и страх с некоторой болью ещё не ушли совсем.

Мануэль организовал для любимой переезд её лошади поближе к месту, где была его вилла, примерно посередине между Анитиной квартирой в городке, где она училась и играла в гандбол и его виллой.  
-Мануэль, я тебя люблю! - поблагодарила она его обнимая.  
\- Чтобы тебе не приходилось очень далеко ездить, когда ты у меня. Я надеюсь, что ты будешь всё же больше у меня, чем у себя. - сказал он улыбаясь многозначительно и притягивая её к себе в обнимку.  
-Конечно, мой сладкий, мой лучший! - ответила нежно и долго глядя ему в глаза Анита. И они сладко поцеловались. Он старался делать всё, только, чтобы она хорошо чувствовала себя с ним. Он видел, сколько она старается для него делать, когда с ним и без него у него дома, ждёт его, и пытался не оплошать и сам.

Анита уже также подружилась с мамой Мануэля, Маритой, и сумела ей вполне понравиться, как ей показалось. Мануэль гордо представил свою новую любовь своей маме после Пасхи, в конце апреля. Когда она приехала к сыну в гости, как только власти страны снова разрешили посещение родных. Для неё это был сюрпризом. До этого Мануэль ни ей, ни брату тоже ничего не говорил про Аниту. Хотя и жили они уже вместе с ней - как известно читателю - с первых недель марта, а встречались и того намного раньше. Его брат тоже приехал в гости со своей подругой и был тоже, опять как казалось под впечатлением эффектной, но в то же время естественной Анитой. “Ух ты!” - сказал он брату, когда они были коротко одни. - “А она ничего! Классная! Надеюсь, ты наконец-то будешь счастлив!”  
“Ты им понравилась!” - прошептал довольный Мануэль на ухо Аните, когда они только вдвоём оказались на кухне, чтобы накрыть на стол.  
Анита была на седьмом небе от счастья. Она считала, что если его семья приняла её, то это уже почти полдороги к счастливому будущему с её дорогим Мануэлем.  
Когда Марита уезжала и уже попрощалась с Анитой и подождала, когда та зайдёт в дом, она спросила тихо, обнимая сына на прощание:  
-Ты уверен, что она не слишком молода для тебя, сын? У вас 14 лет разницы!  
Мануэль только покачал головой и ответил:  
-Нет, мамуль! Я очень счастлив с ней. У нас столько общего! Она любит спорт так же как и я, она очень целеустремлённая, как и я и она сказала, что после того, как закончит университет, хочет родить мне ребёнка. - и с этими словами он широко улыбнулся.  
Его мама с надеждой посмотрела на сына и поцеловав его в щеку, села в машину.

\----------------------------------------------

Анита смотрела очередной матч любимого по телевизору. Матч бундеслиги без зрителей. Тем не менее, Мануэль очень хотел, чтобы она смотрела все его матчи, насколько это было для неё возможным. Он хотел чувствовать, что его "муза" хоть и далеко, но всё же рядом и видит его. Но её и просить было не надо. Она любила смотреть на него и как он играет. И она была рада с другой стороны, что ей не надо было сейчас сидеть и “светиться” на стадионе. “Ещё прибьёт меня кто не дай бог от злости и ревности!” - думала она. У неё складывалось впечатление, что её ненавидит полмира. Даже некоторые из коллег по её команде, и сокурсниц, включая преподавателей уже узнав про её роман со знаменитым Нойером, неодобрительно косились на неё и были с ней скорее холодны. К счастью, во время карантина она видела своих сокурсниц и преподов в основном только онлайн, ровно как и гандболисток, поэтому её пока это не очень волновало. Честно говоря, она была готова вытерпеть всё ради Мануэля. Он был для неё главнее всего на свете.

Бац! И Мануэль пропускает мяч, бац - второй! Анита видит это и негодует, приходит в ужас. Показывают крупным планом на экране её возлюбленного, который тоже (само собой) расстраивается и Аните так и хочется влезть в экран и успокоить, утешить и подбодрить его. И она уже придумывает как поднять ему настроение, когда он вернётся домой. Сейчас она у себя в квартире, но она обязательно вернётся на виллу к моменту его возвращения. Обязательно! Чувство долга? Или чувство любви? Она, собственно, ещё никого никогда не любила. Любит ли она Мануэля? Возможно да. Анита сама ещё толком не знала, настоящая ли это любовь или больше обожание. Одно она правда знала точно: с Мануэлем всё абсолютно иначе, чем с предыдущими её бойфрендами. Ещё бы! Но не только потому что он Мануэль Нойер… Она ни с кем ещё не испытывала такого потрясающего секса, как с ним, ни с кем не чувствовала себя так комфортно и душевно, никто не смешил её так до слёз, как это делал он. Поэтому она скучала без него, когда его не было рядом и скорее ждала встречи с ним, как и сейчас.

_____________________________________________________

Накануне её двадцатилетия, в июне, Анита - на сей раз с подругами, а не одна - опять смотрит один важный матч Баварии: полуфинал кубка Германии, где само собой разумеется, Мануэль стоит в воротах. Он всегда стоит в воротах, так как он выбор тренера номер один. Анита очень гордится этим и с нетерпением ждёт его знаменитых сейвов. Но увы, она опять становится свидетельницей пропущенного гола. Она знает уже, что он опять расстроится и очень переживает за исход матча. Её подруги тоже со страхом смотрят матч и болеют за команду знаменитого дружка дорогой подружки. Но Баварии всё же везёт и они в итоге забивают голом больше соперника, этим выигрывая матч, и, выходят в финал! Анита прыгает от радости на диване у себя в квартире и хлопает в ладоши, обнимаясь с подругами. Лучшего подарка к дню её рождения ей и не надо. Как она хочет сейчас же побежать и разделить эту радость со своим обожаемым бойфрендом, который хотя и не являлся на сей раз уж особенным героем матча, но её героем точно, для неё - всегда. В этот момент она сожалеет, что не сидит там, на трибунах.  
Поэтому, как она была рада, когда смогла в тот вечер, после нескольких попыток, наконец-то дозвониться до него, шумно и весело празднующего со своей командой выход в финал.  
-Поздравляю Ману, милый! - улыбаясь пропела она ему в трубку. - Я так счастлива за вас! Я так счастлива!  
А подруги слушают с замиранием сердца, так как Анита включила динамик на смартфоне.  
-Спасибо! - ответил радостный Мануэль, тоже сияющий в телефон, будучи рад услышать голос своей драгоценной подруги. Анита не стала упоминать забитый мяч в его ворота. Она была рада, поняв по его голосу, что он похоже не сильно расстроился, как обычно, что его не сумел сохранить ворота сухими.  
Мануэль сказал под конец:  
-Я поздравлять ещё не буду да? До полуночи ещё почти час. Я позвоню тебе позже, пока! Целую!  
Анита положила трубку и не переставала светиться от радости. Её подруги Викки и Рина умилялись:  
-Ах! Как это всё просто прекрасно, Анита! Ах! Ах! Ах! А завтра вы ещё проведёте время вместе и интересно, что он тебе подарит?  
Ой! Он такой классный, Анитааааа! Это несправедливо! Почему он твой? А ну давай-ка делись! - шутили они наперебой. А Анита только широко улыбалась от счастья.  
Ровно в полночь они подняли бокалы с шампанским и торжественно поздравили подругу:  
-С юбилеем! Анита! Добро пожаловать в третью десятку!  
-Спасибо девочки мои родные! Ура! Неужели мне 20?!  
Тут же зазвонил её телефон. Это был он! Потом позвонили её родители и брат. Все они договорились встретиться и отпраздновать вместе с ней и Мануэлем в прямо в этот её самый день. Аните в очередной раз очень повезло. Это был праздничный день в стране и у всех, кому надо, был выходной. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы наконец-то и её семья познакомилась с ним, её крутым бойфрендом, у которого в данный момент со свободным временем было сложновато. После недавнего возобновления бундеслига была ещё более укомплектована матчами. Анита уже с нетерпением ждала, когда снова будет перерыв и у них снова наконец-то появится больше времени друг для друга. Она конечно же мечтала об отпуске с Мануэлем и тем самым о множестве сладких минут счастья.

День рождения Аниты прошёл великолепно. Мануэль утром приехал к ней. Её подруги уже отбыли и у них было в распоряжении где-то час до того, как они договорились встретиться в ресторане с её семьёй. Они сразу же бросились в объятия друг друга и Мануэль спросил нежно:  
-Ты хочешь сначала подарок или секс?  
Анита только покрепче прижалась к нему и пожарче поцеловала его, ласково водя рукой по его спине. Ему сразу стало всё понятно и он с удовольствием снял через голову с себя джемпер. Анита расцеловала его шикарную грудь и нежно глядя ему в глаза и слегка улыбаясь прошептала:  
-Пока у нас есть немного времени..."  
-Для тебя всё что угодно, именинница! - сказал улыбаясь он и погладил её белокурые волосы. Потом он поласкал её пальцем нежно за ухом. Его ей очень нравилось и он это знал. Анита перехватила ртом его пальцы и лизнула их. Она тоже знала, что его заводило. Не медля больше ни секунды он поднял её на свои сильные руки, на мускулы которых любовалась Анита, и понёс её в кровать.

Мануэль вспомнил про подарок, когда они уже оделись после бурного занятия любовью и вернулись в её маленькую гостиную.  
-Хочешь кофе? У нас ещё есть пару минут. - спросила Анита.  
-Да хочу. У меня немного болит голова. Наверное слегка перепраздновал вчера. Хотя честно говоря я больше был зол на себя, чем... ну это не важно. Вот это тебе! С днём рождения дорогая! - ответил он и протянул ей красивый пакетик из одного дорогого магазина дизайнерской моды, поцеловав Аниту нежно в лоб и добавив: -Надеюсь тебе подойдёт и понравится.  
Анита затаила дыхание и дрожащими руками взяла у него из рук пакетик, поблагодарив.  
Она очень любила этот бренд и мечтала о какой-нибудь модной шмотке от него. Но эта фирма была явно не по её карману. Развернув один из свёртков, которые был внутри пакета, она так и ахнула. Это было красивейшее летнее платье, секси и в то же время элегантное, чёрного цвета.  
-Оно прекрасно, просто прекрасно, Мануэль! Я сейчас же хочу его примерить! Сейчас же! Аааааа!  
-Подожди! - остановил её довольный Мануэль. - Посмотри, что во втором пакете. Может ты и это сразу примеришь?  
Анита схватила второй свёрток и аккуратно развернула бумагу. Там было обалденное нежное, тоже чёрное офигительно сексуальное нижнее белье.  
-Оденешь это прямо сейчас? Для меня? И останешься в нем? А платье возьмёшь с собой в отпуск на лето. Если подойдёт...- сказал он.  
Анита поцеловала его, сев ему на колени и ответила игриво:  
-Если этот отпуск будет с тобой, то обязательно. И она отправилась мерить новые вещи. А Ману остался попивать кофе, с нетерпением ожидая увидеть её. Из спальни вскоре послышались визги восторга. И Анита выскочила смеясь и кружась. Мануэль чуть не выронил чашку из рук и Анита поняла по его реакции что ему нравится.  
-Все подходит! Всё! Просто как по мне сшито. Как тебе удалось так удачно подобрать это по размеру??? Мануэээээээль! Это восхитительно! Я тебя обожаю! - и она бросилась к нему его целовать.   
Ответив на её поцелуй он сказал, восторженно ещё раз оглядев её:  
-Ты выглядишь потрясающе!  
-Спасииииибо! - нежно протянула она, чмокнув его в щеку и подумав: "У меня самый лучший бойфренд на свете!"

Позже вечером уже после всех празднеств дня он жадно целовал её тело в том самом нижнем белье и без него, шепча ей всякие горячие и нежные словечки, от которых Анита светилась счастьем и отвечала ему жаркой лаской и любовью, то и дело тихо-тихо повторяя: "Мой милый".

Не нужно говорить, каким довольным был Мануэль на следующий день на тренировке. От переживаний из-за пропущенного гола на его лице не осталось и следа.


End file.
